


Ich bin der Felix

by Ysilme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich für den Flyer eines Catsitting-Vereins geschrieben, ein kleiner Text aus der Sicht eines Vierfüßlers über das Catsitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin der Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text entstand für einen Flyer für den lokalen Catsit-Verein, um das Angebot aus kätzischer Sicht darzustellen. Da ein paar Dinge für den Flyer beachtet werden mußten, tauchen mehrere Katzen auf und so weiter, aber vielleicht ist er auch ganz ohne das Flyer-Drumherum eingiermaßen unterhaltsam.  
> Erscheint hier, weil ich alles was ich je online veröffentlicht habe hier sammeln möchte.

* * *

Hallo, ich bin der Felix!

Meine Menschen sagen, daß ich der schönste Kater der Welt bin. Finde ich auch! Und ich habe die besten Menschen! Ich kriege das beste Futter serviert, habe einen kuscheligen Schlafplatz, tolle Spielsachen und werde gestreichelt, wann und wo ich möchte. Toll!

Neulich bin ich aber ganz schön erschrocken: da sind meine Menschen weggegangen. So richtig. In Urlaub, haben sie gesagt. „Bis in zwei Wochen, bleib brav!", haben sie gesagt.

Und wer gibt mir mein Futter? Wer spielt mit mir? Wer streichelt mich?

Traurig bin ich rausgegangen. Ob ich noch Mäuse fangen kann? Irgendwas muß ich ja fressen, auch wenn die Biester nicht schmecken. Die bringe ich lieber meinen Menschen als Geschenk.

Da habe ich die Minka getroffen, Nachbars hübsche Siamkatze. Die hat mich getröstet.

„Paß auf", hat sie gesagt, „bestimmt kommt bei Dir heute abend auch so eine nette Dame vorbei, wie bei mir. Die stellt mir Futter hin und alles, was ich brauche, die spielt mit mir und streichelt mich, so lange ich möchte. Und sie kommt morgens und abends zu mir!"

Das klingt ja toll. Ich bin gleich wieder heimgegangen, um auf meine Futterdame zu warten. Die ist auch gekommen. Sie roch zwar ein bißchen komisch – nach anderen Katzen, und halt anders als meine Menschen. Aber nett. Erst hat sie mir leckeres Futter hingestellt und meine Katzenmilch, und dann hat sie mein Klo saubergemacht. Dann hat sie noch diesem komischen Grünzeugs von den Menschen zu Trinken gegeben, das ich nicht anfressen darf. Wozu das nötig ist, verstehe ich ja nicht. Später hat sie mich gestreichelt und gekrault – und die hat sogar gewußt, wo ich es am liebsten mag! Klasse. Dann wollte sie mich noch bürsten – aber das soll sie mal besser nur mit der Minka machen, das ist nichts für mich! Aber spielen! Das war toll. Ganz lange hat sie mit mir gespielt, einen Ball geworfen und meine Lieblingsfellmaus, und mit der Federangel gespielt. Dann war ich müde und hab mich schlafengelegt.

Am nächsten Tag kam sie morgens wieder, hat dieses Papierzeugs aus dem Kasten meiner Menschen reingeholt und dann gab es wieder prima Futter und Streicheln und Spielen, bis wir dann zusammen rausgegangen sind.

„Tschüß Felix, bis heute Abend", hat sie gesagt. „Ich geh jetzt noch zum Paul und der Smilla, die haben auch Hunger."

Den Paul, den kenne ich auch. Der kommt nicht raus, nur auf den Balkon, aber wir halten immer ein Schwätzchen, wenn ich vorbeikomme. Vorhin hat er mir erzählt, daß die Futterdame auch zu ihm kommt und ihm sogar seine Tabletten gibt. Das würde ich mir ja nicht bieten lassen, aber der Paul hat gesagt, er muß die halt nehmen und die Futterdame paßt auch auf, daß er das tut.

Ich hab ihr noch nachgeguckt, bevor ich auf meine Runde bin. Die ist wirklich nett, die Futterdame, die kann ruhig immer kommen, wenn meine Menschen weg sind! Die kann alles fast genauso gut wie die, da kann ich es ganz gut aushalten, bis meine Menschen wieder da sind.

Jetzt fange ich erstmal eine besonders große Maus für meine Menschen als Geschenk.

oOoOo


End file.
